Forgotten Boundaries
by lazynormalgirl
Summary: It's been 67 years since anyone's seen or heard from the personification of the country Greenland, who disappeared under America's protection in 1944.Now, a coincidental encounter with the countries look-a-like leaves America speechless. Yaoi And LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

"Ah...yes...Nnn...Harder~" Kalaallit moaned pleasurably as he dug his nails deep into the silk sheets while lifting his ass further up toward the male pounding deep into him. The man let out a deep chuckle and tightened his grip around Kalaallit's waist, preventing him the freedom to thrust back as he pleased.

"Aah...oh fuck..Nng..." Kalaallit flinched as the man sneaked a hand around his cock and began pumping in time with his now rapid thrusts. Kalaallit curled his toes in pleasure as a low moan erupted from his throat. Kalaallit grit his teeth as the bed creaked under them. He turned around to face his partner, a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Kiss me." Kalaallit's voice raised just over a whisper while the man halted his movements, looking up at him blankly before a grin slid across his lips. The man moved close to Kalaallit's lips steadily breathing down on his before grabbing his waist and flipping him around. Kalaallit gasped at the sudden maneuver as his back collided with the mattress.

"Fucking tease..." Kalaallit spat as he grabbed the man by his blond locks, forcing a kiss upon his lips. With a chuckle the man returned the kiss, sliding his tongue along Kalaallit's bottom lip. Kalaallit opened his mouth granting the talented tongue entrance as he resumed thrusting directly into his prostate.

"Mmm.." Kalaallit moaned into the kiss as his legs wrapped around the male's waist, his nails digging firmly into his back. The male slid his hands slowly up Kalaallit's torso, sliding his nails gently over his curves before squeezing both of Kalaallit sensitive nipples between his fingers. Kalaallit arched his back and separated from the kiss, a silver string of saliva holding them connected as Kalaallit moaned loudly.

"Ah! G-Gonna Co-" The man pulled Kalaallit back into the kiss by his silver locks before he could finish his sentence, running his tongue along Kalaallit's. Kalaallit flinched at the sudden touch and came onto the man's toned torso, the man thrusted faster against his prostate bringing out Kalaallit's orgasm to the fullest before shooting into him. Kalaallit arched as he felt the man release against his prostate and dug his nails into the man's scalp in retaliation. The man separated from the kiss and licked his lips slowly while pulling out of the twitching male beneath him.

"Fucker...you came inside." Kalaallit growled and shifted onto his stomach, shivering as he felt liquid slid down his inner thigh.

"Aw don't be like that Kal~ Besides, you called me remember?" The man slithered toward Kalaallit placing a gentle kiss on his back, his hand massaging his shoulders. Kalaallit relaxed into the touch and sighed turning around to face the other.

"You get away with this time." Kalaallit slung his arms gently around the man's neck and kissed his cheek.

"But next time..." Kalaallit moved his mouth down to the man's shoulder and bit down harshly, a metallic copper taste filling his mouth as he broke through the skin.

"Don't count on it." And with that Kalaallit stood up from the bed and gathered his clothes, which were spread carelessly across the floor from their earlier actions and headed toward the bathroom.

"Leaving so soon?" Kalaallit ignored the comment and continued into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. Kalaallit strode over toward the shower dispelling his clothes on the counter and opening the shower curtain. Turning the water on hot he walked into the stall, hissing at the temper change he began scrubbing soap victoriously along his body before hopping out. Throwing his clothes on with a scowl he exited the bathroom to an empty room. The mess on the bed and the hotel key sitting on the table now the only evidence anyone else had ever been in the hotel room. With a sigh Kalaallit grabbed his red coat from the kitchen stool and left the room behind, leaving his own hotel key on the table.

Kalaallit stepped calmly inside the elevator and pressed the lobby key as the doors began to close. Shuffling through his pocket he removed his phone and attached his headphones, turning up the volume he rubbed his forehead.

[And the headache returns...] Kalaallit moaned as he slowly massaged his forehead while the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened with a chime. With a sigh he slowly walked out of the elevator and into the deafening hotel lobby, still rubbing his forehead he walked into an obnoxiously loud blond, seemingly the source of the excitement now residing in the room. Picking himself off the ground he dusted off his backside,

"Whoa dude! sorry bout..that..." The blond suddenly went quiet as he looked down at Kalaallit, his cobalt eyes taking in his appearance. The blond's English friend noticed his sudden silence and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything alright Alfred?" Alfred remained silent while his interest in Kalaallit grew as he watched him carefully pick himself up and dust himself off. Kalaallit coughed as he cleaned up and looked back towards Alfred, ignoring his obvious interest and smiled.

"No no, it was completely my fault! Sorry!" Kalaallit spoke quickly and straightened out his jacket, slipping his arms through the sleeves and briskly headed toward the lobby entrance. Alfred turned around and watched him go with a blank expression before blinking and darting after him, leaving his friend to bask in his confusion before scowling and following after him.

With a sneeze Kalaallit opened his car door and flopped down in the front seat while turning the ignition. Shutting the door he turned the heat on full blast and buckled his seat belt.

"God, I must be getting sick or something." Kalaallit wined as he adjusted the heat towards his cheeks while pulling out of the hotel parking lot into a busy street. Stopping at a red light he adjusted his mirror only to stop and stare at the driver behind him.

[Isn't that the guy from the lobby?] Kalaallit thought as he overlooked the driver. He was a decently tall man with striking cobalt eyes that seemed to be staring...straight at him. With a blush he quickly forced his attention back to the road.

Kalaallit soon arrived back at his apartment complex and sped walked toward his building. Walking up two flights of stairs he reached his door and unlocked it. It was a decently sized place, big enough for about two people. Kalaallit sighed and shut the door behind him, kicking his shoes off he walked toward the bathroom. opening the medicine cabinet he took out a bottle of NyQuil and chugged down two pills. Kalaallit placed the bottle back on the shelf and shut the cabinet, stopping and observing himself in the mirror. Kalaallit pale scarlet eyes were now blood shot and puffy, his pale skin now flushed pink in fever. Kalaallit huffed and rubbed the sweat forming on his forehead, his bangs detaching from the skin to glide with his shaky fingers.

"I look like shit..." Kalaallit said to himself as he left the bathroom and dawdled toward his bedroom, stripping his jacket he threw it on a nearby kitchen chair. Taking off the rest of his clothes he threw on an over-sized T-shirt, reluctant to put them in the hamper a few feet from his bed he left them in a small pile on the carpet and flopped down on the bed. Stretching out his limbs before he shivered and burrowed into his comforter, yawning he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"How can you be so sure it's really him?" Arthur asked as he followed Alfred up the apartment stairs.

"Well, I don't know man. I just get this feeling, you know?" Alfred spoke as he sped-walked through the corridor, stopping as he reached Kalaallit's door.

"No, I don't."

"Well...I just do! Dude, you'll totally recognize him when you see him! Or even hear him! I mean seriously! I totally freaked out when I saw him and was all like..." Arthur sighed as Alfred rambled on about his encounter with the so called 'Greenland', who had now been missing for 67 years ever since he vanished in 1944, under America's protection. Arthur scowled as he watched a combination of hope and determination flash through America's eyes as he vigorously picked the lock to the apartment door. Arthur remembered all to well the day Greenland went missing, America had scouts all over his country searching for him. He even went as far as to ask his brother and himself to keep an eye out for him.

"GOT IT!" Alfred yelled a little to loud for Arthur's likeness and slammed his fist down on Alfred's skull.

"Oww! What was that for?" Alfred yelled as he rubbed his throbbing scalp.

"Not that you've noticed, but we're at an apartment complex out in full view picking a lock. Someone could easily look outside and mistake us for thieves. The last thing we need are the police asking questions about this whole mess." Arthur crossed his hands and waited for America to fully stand himself up from his knees.

"Right..." Alfred took a deep breathe as he placed a hesitant hand on the knob and turned. Walking slowly into the apartment he looked around, observing his surroundings. Walking out of the hall way he and Arthur made their way into the living room. Alfred walked through the room, admiring the photos of Kalaallit and other people making various poses. Unconsciously placing his hand on the glass frame over Kalaallit cheek, a warm smile invading his face. Arthur placed a reassuring hand on Alfred's shoulder as he let his hand fall from the frame back down to his side.

"Let's go." Arthur spoke in a reassuring tone as he removed his hand with a squeeze and walked out of the living room toward a set of doors. Alfred sighed and followed loosely behind Arthur, Arthur gestured a hand towards one of the doors before speaking.

"Have the honors?"

* * *

**Woot! So I'm chilling at the hospital and this wonderful story idea just popped into my head. I'm honestly not supposed to be up...period...but who cares I HAD to write this. So I'm going to start out this lovely series because I'm awesome :D, I'm still working out the plot details so updates may be a little...irregularly.  
**

**Also, here's a little cheat key for names.  
**

**America: Alfred F. Jones**

**England: ****Arthur Kirkland**  


**Greenland: Kalaallit Nunaat Nickname: Kal**

**I feel kinda stupid putting this at the bottom though...**


	2. Chapter 2

Placing a hand on his shoulder Arthur gave him a reassuring nod, Alfred took a deep breathe and slowly turned the knob.

"Kalaallit?" Alfred asked as the door creaked open, revealing a sleeping figure laying under a comforter on a queen sized mattress taking up a good portion of the dimly lit room. Arthur and Alfred made their way into the room, both holding their breathe as they approached the bed.

"Nnn..." Kalaallit moaned as he shifted on the mattress, the two countries exhaling as he relaxed. Alfred sat down on the bed, his hand resting gently next to Kalaallit's face burrowed deep in a bundle of covers. Smiling he pulled the cloth away from the delicate face, earning a heavy cough. Alfred watched silently as Kalaallit sniffled his nose before stilling, his facial features relaxing once more. Grinning he gently laid his hand on the flushed cheek, slowly drawing circles along the pale heated flesh. A soft smile appeared on Kalaallit's face as Alfred continued caressing him and leaned in to meet the gentle fingers with his own.

"Dude, this is totally Kal!" Alfred shouted with a grin, Kalaallit coughed and clasped their fingers together tightly as he pulled needingly on Alfred with a whine. His relaxed expression quickly morphing to pained as he scooted closer toward Alfred's stomach, intertwining the soft cotton shirt with his fingers. Alfred covered his mouth while Arthur let out a heavy sigh, walking towards the other end of the bed and softly setting himself down across from the two. Alfred removed the hand from his mouth and wrapped it around Kalaallit's waist pulling him closer into himself as he grazed his fingers over his forehead.

"He does have a striking resemblance to the lad. I don't like that cough though..." Alfred nodded in agreement and scooped Kalaallit into his arms gently lifting him off the bed. Kalaallit shivered as he was pulled from his warm confides and snuggled into Alfred for warmth. Alfred grinned and grabbed a blanket from the bed, wrapping it tightly around the frail body in his arms before turning to Arthur.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked with sigh as he rose from the bed, arms crossed with a scowl.

"I'm taking him with us." Alfred spoke sternly, his voice lacking his usual radiant cheerfulness. Arthur's eyes widened at the sudden mood change in Alfred, growing silent for an instant before continuing.

"You can't be bloody serious?"

"Dead." Alfred face turned into a scowl as Arthur tapped his foot against the carpeting, Alfred clenched his teeth in annoyance and held back his rage as his tapping fastened.

"Dude, I've looked for Kalaallit for...67 Years! I won't lose him again! A hero doesn't make the same mistake twice!" Alfred yelled and walked out of the room toward the front door.

[A hero shouldn't make mistakes at all...] Arthur huffed and waltzed after Alfred, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to turn and face him before he could escape the upcoming lecture.

"America! You don't even know if that's really Greenland! He could be some-"

"NO!" Alfred yelled, shaking the hand off his shoulder while backing away towards the door.

"This IS Kalaallit! I-" Alfred stopped speaking and looked down toward Kalaallit when his fingers clenched his shirt tightly, his nails lightly grazing the skin. Alfred sighed and stroked his forehead, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the sweaty skin. Backing away he replaced his lips with his own forehead, speaking in a soft whisper.

"I promise, I won't make that mistake again." Kalaallit's fingers released the shirt from his grasp and opened his droopy eyes. Kalaallit scarlet orbs widened at Alfred in confusion as he opened his mouth to voice the emotion when a cough forced it's way out of his mouth. The force sending triggers to his head resuming the pounding, Kalaallit winced and threw his arms around Alfred's neck, his breathing turning frantic as his lungs constricted.

"Hurts..." Kalaallit teeth chattered as his eyes closed, Alfred flinched as Alfred's nails dug through the skin of his neck. Alfred ignored the sting and rubbed the shivering male, massaging his back in various areas while using his nails to ease the tense muscles.

"It's okay...Arthur..please..let's just go." Alfred pleaded as he held Kalaallit closure into his body. Their eyes met in a silent argument before he gave into the younger nations command. Sighing he walked past the couple and left the room, heading toward the bathroom. Turning on the faucet he grabbed a wash cloth and thoroughly soaked it in the cold water. Ringing the excess water out he walked back towards the others, who had now moved to the living room. Arthur couldn't help but smile as Alfred cuddled Kalaallit like a mother bear before a vivid memory of France obscured his vision. Shaking his head he approached the two, gently laying the cloth on Kalaallit's forehead, who flinched at the sudden temperature change and grasped onto Alfred. Alfred's face twisted into worry and opened his mouth to speak when Arthur interrupted him.

"Our main goal should be keeping his fever down. If it gets any worst or doesn't improve...we may have to take him to the hospital." Alfred clenched Kalaallit tighter at the mention of the word hospital and bit his lip. Arthur gave him a pat on the back and opened the front door.

"Lets go then...I'll get the car started. When we get in the car check Denmark's economy and Greenland's weather, they could be having a negative affect on him." Alfred shook his head swiftly and sped walked out of the apartment while sprouting ramblings of his 'Hero' nonsense to the Britain, who thankfully tuned them out.

Arthur dropped himself into the drivers seat and shut his door before casting a glance to Alfred.

"Aren't you going to put him in the back seat?" Arthur asked as he watched Alfred struggle to get the seat belt secure around them both. Finally succeeding he grinned and stroked Kalaallit's back,

"Nope~" Arthur sighed and started the car, turning into a side street he turned on the cold are and directed it toward Alfred, who shivered but kept his mouth shut. To the British gentleman's dismay.

"Hey...England?" Alfred asked softly while holding Kalaallit closer.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Arthur thanked god he was at a stop light as he tore his glare from the road toward the blond, watching his smile radiating off him as he looked down at Kalaallit resting peacefully against him. Arthur turned his eyes back to the road while a traitorous smile invaded his lips.

"Yeah...your welcome.."

* * *

**Forgive me this took longer than I wanted it to...it's also not as long as I wanted but hey, it's something :D! And OMGS two reviews! That was quick! Thank you so much! I will post shoutouts NEXT chapter! And to answer your question about Kal's little, okay mabye not 'little', partner. He IS a important person in this plot and his identity will be revealed soon...Anyways, thanks so much for reading and please review! Means alot to me! I update faster too, hint hint. (Sorry for any grammer mistakes towards the end, I didn't finishing editing the entire chapter *Nervious laugh*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick warning! We got some non-con, technically rape, going on here, gets gruesome. This is what happens when I have a bad week and decide to listen to Rammstein while writing.  
**

* * *

Alfred carefully removed the seat belt from around his and Kalaallit's waist before opening the car door and stepping out. Arthur walked ahead and opened the front gate for the other two nations as they approached Alfred's brick home. Alfred shifted Kalaallit onto his left arm as they walked up the porch, using his right to dig through his pockets for the keys. Succeeding he turned the knob and walked into the empty hall, Arthur shut the front door behind them and made his way down the familiar hall toward the bathroom.

"You go lay him down, I'll get the medicine." Alfred shook his head and walked up the stairs while Arthur rummaged through the bathroom cabinets. Leaving with an armful of medical supplies and a glass of water he climbed the stairs to the second floor. Arthur looked for the American as he approached the second hall, his eyes meeting 3 different doors on either side of the corridor.

"America? Where are you? Your house is to bloody big!" Arthur complained with a sigh as he leaned on the oak railing, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Over here, Dude! You British peeps just love to complain, don't cha?" Alfred yelled as he pocked his head out of the doorway of one of the farthest door to his right. Arthur rolled his eyes and made his way toward the American.

"If anything you American's are the complainers. Typical..." Arthur huffed as he walked into Alfred's room, adorned with various American war posters and flags. Ignoring the excessively patriotic room he approached the bed, Kalaallit laid comfortably intertwined with the flag quilt, breathing long, shaky breaths. Arthur knelt beside him and placed the glass on a nightstand near the headboard before opening his mouth. America jumped at the action, a slight blush forming across his cheeks as Kalaallit unconsciously licked his lips while Arthur pulled a thermometer out from under his arm. Arthur gently maneuvered it under his tongue and held his mouth closed while placing a bottle of medicine on the ground before the thermometer beeped, drawing his attention back towards the bed.

"100 Degrees. (37.7C) It's better but it's still a fever." Arthur grabbed the medicine from the night stand and uncapped the lid. America cringed at the smell and took a step back, Arthur smirked at the man's reaction and continued pouring the syrup into the cap. Taking Kalaallit's chin soothingly back into his palm he lifted and pried open his mouth before pouring the red liquid in. Kalaallit's face cringed as the liquid invaded his mouth and tried to spit it out before his lips were opened once more and a warm gush of water entered. Kalaallit took several gulps before relaxing and huddling back into the covers, invading the sunlight that escaped into the room through an open window across the room. Arthur grabbed the supplies from the floor and laid them on the nightstand for further use, before getting up and walking to the window. Shutting the frames as softly as possible he locked it shut and he closed the curtains before walking back towards America. Who was now neatly settled on the bed gently stroking Kalaallit's forehead, a contempt grin invading his lips. Arthur smiled at the sight and stood over Alfred silently before sighing and grabbing his arm, lifting him up from the bed and dragging him out of the room.

"Whoa! Dude, not cool!" America yelled as Arthur shut his bedroom door, Arthur sighed and gestured a finger to his lips.

"Quiet! Always so loud. Come on, we need to talk." Arthur walked toward the stairs as America childishly crossed his arms and leaned against the wall in defiance.

"America...you know he isn't going anywhere anytime soon, right now we have other matters to discuss. Your not a child anymore America." Alfred sighed and shook his head silently, removing himself from the wall and walking toward the stairs. Stealing one last glance toward his door before following Arthur down the stairs.

* * *

"Nnng..." I bite my lip to the blood as I feel my body being ravished, hands slipping up my shirt, rubbing gently against my curves.

"Please..don't..." There's a low chuckle from behind the blindfold before pieces of my shirt are ripped of me. I struggle violently against the ropes holding my wrists captive twisting them against the rough fibers, ignoring the blood already seeping from my raw skin. I thrash my legs against the large muscular body above me as he forces my legs apart, his fingers digging into my knee caps. Nails cutting through the loose cloth of my pants, into my skin till blood flows freely to the ground.

"Did you really think you could escape?" I shiver as he breaths against the nape of my throat before he grabs my chin, forcing me to look towards him before clasping our lips together. He nibbles against my lips, his tongue soothing the open wounds. I gasp as his hand slides up my torso before taking a nipple between his fingers and squeezing. His tongue invades my mouth as I moan against his lips, sweeping the muscle against the cravens of my mouth. I feel his lips curve into a smirk as he pushes me to the ground while keeping a firm lock my chin, I bite against his tongue as a warning before clamping down harshly. I continue biting until a sudden stabbing pain invades the side of my stomach. I stab my teeth against his tongue as my eyes fill with tears at the sudden break, kicking my legs against his hands violently as my stomach throbs. I whine as the pain numbs and my body begins to tremble, I thrash my head and scream as an unfamiliar pleasure invades my lips. The vibrations from his chuckle against my skin sending tremors straight to my groin. He takes one last flick against my tongue before separating from me, I gasp for air as we part a small stream of drool sliding from my mouth as I cough. He kisses my jaw line before inching away, continuing his ministrations from my jaw down to my neck. I clench my teeth, my last resort to stop the moans from escaping my mouth, until he sucks violently against my skin.

"Ahh~" I moan shamelessly as my body shivers while my back arches against the unbearable outburst of pleasure shooting up my spine. Have I been drugged?

"You like this, kleine?" He asks in a hushed tone, his hands roaming against my flushed skin. His calloused fingers circling over my exposed nipples, giving a gentle squeeze every other twist.

"Unn..." I moan once more before he edges away, I squeeze my wrists against the rope, opening several more cuts against them. The pain bringing me back to sanity before I melt completely under his god like touches. I wait until he distances himself before spitting in his direction. I smirk as he grunts in dissatisfaction, removing a hand from my knee. I take my chance and knee him in the shin before escaping his grasp as he covers from the sudden blow.

* * *

"So, like when are we going to tell the other nations?" Arthur let out a long sigh before he collapsed himself into the American's recliner.

"We aren't going to tell them." His voice dragged through the air as his hands massaged his forehead, attempting to sooth the dull throbbing.

"Dude! I'm so going to be the one that tells them right? I mean, I'm the hero! I deserve to be the one to tell them!" America shouted, completing ignoring the British gentlemen sitting across from him.

"America..." Arthur tried calling for the blond, forcing a sudden rise of dynamic in his voice.

"Just wait till Canada hears, he'll be so happy! His smile hasn't been the same since..." America went silent for a moment as his mind left the moment, watching the images of his dear brothers smile that never seemed to reach his violet eyes.

"Alfred..."

"And Russia! Oh man, now that I'm going to ENJOY! The look on that commies face!" America threw his fist in the air in an epic stance as Arthur withdrew his hand from his forehead, slamming it down on the surface of the armrest.

"For heavens sake, AMERICA!" Arthur screamed at the American, ignoring the pulsing running through his palm as he watched the blonde blink and withdraw his hand from the air with a dumbfounded expression.

"Huh, what?"

"We AREN'T going to tell them." Arthur's voice was stern as his face morphed to a frown.

"...Oh ha ha I get it! Good one! I thought you were serious for a moment there!" America let out a nervous laugh as he ruffled his messy bangs.

"I AM serious."

"...bu-"

"Alfred."

"What? You can't be!" America looked directly into the eyes of the British as he spoke, searching for a conflicting emotion.

"Well, I am. We can't tell them, not yet at least." Arthur forced his mood to lighten and spoke rationally toward the American, while the American did the opposite.

"But-"

"No! America...listen, I know you think that's Greenland but-"

"It is Kalaallit!"

"And what if it's not America! What are you going to say? Sorry?" Arthur raised his voice higher than he liked as he raised himself from the chair, towering over the other male.

"I-" America stuttered as he fumbled with the brown cloth of his bomber jacket, while looking remorsefully down at the wood flooring.

"Listen, I know how you felt...feel about Greenland. And I know that you think the person sleeping in your bed right now (no pun intended...okay maybe a little.) is him. But, that's just not enough. There's still a chance that it's not him, your rising your hopes. That's fine if that's what you wish to do America. However, don't drag the other nations into this dilemma. This could seriously hurt someone. Specifically your brother." Alfred eyes shot up to stare at the blood at the mention of his brother as Arthur let out a long sigh before sitting himself back down. Arthur watched as Alfred lowered his glare back to the floor, a look of guilt and shame holding flashing in his eyes.

"Heh, Russia might actually kill you this time." Arthur chuckled and leaned back into the cushioning of the chair hopping the sudden change in topic would lighten the mood, America did the same.

"Yeah...I guess your right. I'd kill him first though. Just saying." Arthur chuckled before his phone vibrated in his pocket, the loud buzzing causing Alfred to look up from the floor. Arthur dug his phone out of his pocket, his unicorn charm clanking against the plastic as he flipped open the device. Arthur opened the message and skimmed over it, before leaning further into the chair.

"Whats wrong?" America asked as he watched his favorite recliner swallow the Britain whole.

"We're late for the world meeting. That wanker is worried."

"Wanker? What-oh, France. Damn, I forgot about the meeting. Well, it's not like I can go..." America said with a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders, Arthur rolled his eyes at the gesture and reluctantly removed himself from the chair.

"I suppose I should get going then. As for you absence from the meeting today, you were sick. Your economy had a sudden drop, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" America yelled as he saluted Arthur.

"Good, keep an eye on Greenland then. His fever could have a sudden rise if he isn't cared for properly." America shook his head vigorously as he escorted Arthur to the front door. Opening the door they stepped outside, Arthur began to walk off the porch when America grabbed his shoulder.

"Can you do me one thing?" Arthur watched America's sudden mood change as the blonde withdrew a deep breathe.

"I know what you said is true but...could you at least tell Matthew? He's been in just as much pain as I have since Kal's disappearance, still is. Could you-" Arthur held up a hand, silencing the blonde.

"I had a feeling you would ask me this... are you sure?" Alfred stayed silent before giving a slight nod, Arthur rubbed his temples before giving in to the blonde with a sigh.

"Fine, I hope your right though, don't say I didn't warn you. But, I'm only going to tell Canada! The last thing I need is 15 countries harassing me about the poor lad." Arthur lowered his hand back to his side while smiling warmly towards America and continued walking of the porch with a small wave.

"Later, dude!" America waved as Arthur walked through his front gate and towards his car, getting in and driving away. Alfred waited until he could no longer see the car in the distance before walking back inside the house and darting up the stairs. Opening his bedroom door and slipping inside.

* * *

**I admit, not the best chapter, I wanted to work on it more but schools been getting tough and I've been given a TONE of homework. So I figured I might as update something while I still have the time. I'll try to update faster, hopefully school with ease down a bit. I honestly can't wait to write the next chapter, continuing Kal's nightmare, the world meeting, heh America. I'm so generous.  
**

**And here's something to look forward to, a little hint. World meeting without America = Disaster.  
**


End file.
